


Respectable Dive

by zibal_01



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first songfic, based on "Respectable Dive" from "Out of the Game" by Rufus Wainwright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respectable Dive

 

 

 

 

**Respectable Dive**

_"Let's meet in a respectable dive,_   
_On a somewhat safe street_   
_And have a beer..."_

Colby stood outside the bar, glanced up and down the street, then came to a decision: he was in the wrong place - he must be. Reaching into his pocket, Colby retrieved his cellphone and checked the address.

It was the right place.

After returning his phone to his pocket, Colby opened the door and, with the same caution that he would use on an FBI bust, entered the bar...

The door closed behind him. Looking round the dimly it interior, Colby spotted Don in a booth, with two bottles of beer. Colby smiled: Don could be so thoughtful sometimes. Sitting down, Colby took a gulp of beer, and sighed. The beer really hit the spot. The smile lit up his face.

_"We've both kept our eyes on the ball_   
_We know the lyrics to them all_   
_These songs of fear."_

They drank they beers in silence. It had been a tough case but, with Charlie's help, they had managed to close it within twenty-four hours of it hitting Don's desk. The only downside had been David taking a through and through to his right shoulder. He had taken it well, "No worries. I'm left-handed", but Colby felt as guilty as hell about it. David was his partner. He should have had his six...

"These things happen, Colby," Don broke the silence.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, Don," Colby retorted. "I should have had his back."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Don spoke softly. "If you had we wouldn't be sitting here having a beer. We'd be in an interrogation room with O.P.R. going over everything."

Colby sighed, "I know. I was just so...afraid..."

Don reached across and took Colby's hand, "So was I." He squeezed Colby's hand, reassuring him. Don knew the adrenaline crash was starting to hit Colby. The beer would help...

_"And baby I love you_   
_And I do not want to lose you_   
_But I'm unable to put my cards on the table"_

"Thanks, Don," Colby mumbled, glancing at Don through his eyelashes.

_"And if you only knew of the hand that I'm holding_   
_You would be blushing_   
_And I am so far from bluffing_   
_In this respectable dive..."_

"You're welcome, Colby," Don took a long sip, finishing his bottle of beer. He knew Colby was watching, his eyes tracing the movement of Don's Adam's apple. Don smirked behind his bottle as the blush rose up Colby's neck, onto his face and ears. "Come on. Let's go home..."


End file.
